


Move On

by SerigalaManis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerigalaManis/pseuds/SerigalaManis
Summary: ["Jelas-jelas aku setengah mati menyukaimu, makanya di saat-saat seperti ini aku justru bahagia,"Saat Kuroo patah hati, Akaashi datang mencuri hati.]  KurooAka





	Move On

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi being an aggressive fellow;)))))) Aku suka Akaashi yg sensual wgwgwg, ini dari Open Request ku yang di FB, selamat menikmati~!

"Akaashi," Kuroo menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.  
  
"Kenma menolakku,"   
  
Hening panjang. Sebelum menjawab, Akaashi dengan santai meletakkan dua cangkir coklat panas di meja, kemudian mendudukkan pantatnya di permukaan sofa empuk tepat di samping Kuroo Tetsurou.   
  
Sudah setahun dirinya menjadi wadah curahan hati kapten Nekoma ini, perihal cinta sebelah tangannya pada _setter_ pirang kesayangannya, Kozume Kenma.  Kalau boleh jujur, enggan sekali Akaashi menjadi penampung curhat si rambut hitam itu. Namun apa daya, ia tak bisa melihat orang yang ia cintai bersusah hati karena cinta yang tak berkemungkinan.   
  
" _Oh_ , begitu,"   
  
Wajar, Akaashi menanggapi datar dengan senyuman tipis. Lega sekali hatinyaーkalau boleh kejam _ーtoh_ , Kuroo adalah orang yang selama setengah tahun belakangan ini ia cintai. Sedikit menyerupai rantai putus asa, Kuroo mencintai Kenma yang tak menganggapnya lebih dari seorang kakak, dan Akaashi yang mencintai Kuroo yang tak menganggapnya lebih dari sekadar teman curhat.   
  
Tak sepenuhnya serupa, karena Akaashi dengan caranya yang seperti itu, adalah orang yang cukup gigih.   
  
" _Yah,_ tidak ada pilihan lain, bukan? Memang begitu adanya," _Setter_ Fukurodani itu mengangkat bahu. Tak menyediakan, atau bahkan sekadar kepikiran kata-kata yang sekiranya dapat menjadi pelipur lara. "Dari awal kau juga salah mencari partner curhat, Kuroo- _san_. Jelas-jelas aku setengah mati menyukaimu, makanya di saat-saat seperti ini aku justru bahagia,"   
  
Kuroo sedikit terlunjak; tidak, tidak kaget karena memang Akaashi selalu menyatakan perasaannya, namun ia tetap saja tidak bisa tidak takjub dengan kejujuran frontal yang Akaashi tunjukkan.   
  
"Kau ini.." Sebuah telengan kepala oleh Kuroo; sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. "Ini masalah besar," tambahnya.   
  
" _Oh?_ Kau butuh penawar hati, mungkin?"   
  
**Bruk**  
  
Didorongnya sekuat tenaga kedua bahu Kuroo, hingga kepala si kapten membentur lengan sofa cukup keras. Tak sampai disitu, kedua bahu yang sudah terhempas ke permukaan sofa kini dicengkram erat; sementara sang pelaku menaung di atasnya dengan aura yang amat berani. Menatap lekat-lekat Kuroo yang berada di bawah kunciannya tanpa perubahan air muka signifikan; hanya dengan wajah datarnya dan sepasang mata yang mengintimidasi seolah memiliki kekuatan untuk menyihir.   
  
"Aku siap membantuー" Akaashi menawarkan diri; tiada ragu sedikitpun, "ーwalau itu memang akan agak menyakitkan untukku nantinya," lanjutnya dengan mantap; telapak tangannya begitu siap hendak menyapu sepasang pipi milik Kuroo yang sudah merona karena tensi suasana yang tercipta.   
  
"Bukan, bukan!" Kelabakan, Kuroo berinisiatif mengambil pergelangan tangan yang hendak mendarat di wajahnya. Astaga, ia sendiri tak paham mengapa udara setelah dirinya menyatakan patah hati langsung berubah sensual dalam kurun waktu sesingkat itu.   
  
_"Eh?”_ Akaashi memiringkan kepalanya penasaran. Menarik badannya menjauh sedikit untuk memberi jarak. __  
  
"Harusnya, aku merasa patah hatiー" Kuroo mengaku, sedikit ragu.   
  
“ーTapi, sekarang ini aku sama sekali tidak merasakannya," lanjutnya, kini sambil membuang muka. Tak terasa, rona merah semakin naik ke kedua pipi. Membuatnya mengutuk diri, mengapa ia begini?   
  
"...Kenapa, _ya?"_   
  
"..... "  
  
Baik Kuroo yang memberi pernyataan maupun Akaashi yang menanggapi, keduanya sama-sama takjub sendiri. Dan tentu saja, sudah paham makna kalimat itu tersendiri, tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.  
  
" _Kenapa_?" Akaashi mengulang pertanyaan, kini diikuti mengembangnya sebuah senyuman.   
  
"Mungkin, sudah pindah hati?" tambahnya dengan suara jahil.   
  
Seringai kemenangan terbentuk sempurna di bibir Akaashi; kilatan matanya kian menarik hati, seolah hendak mengunci sekaligus memerangkap Kuroo erat-erat agar tak melepas pandang darinya.   
  
Posisi mereka saat ini terasa begitu canggung nan intens, sedikit aneh mengutarakannya, namun Kuroo sampai merasa oksigen disekitarnya terserap oleh atmosfir tegang di situ.   
  
" _A-Ah_?"   
  
Kuroo bungkam, di hadapan Akaashi ia kehilangan kata-kata. Wajahnya seketika memerah padam, tak sanggup menatap mata.  
  
_"Hm?"_ Sebuah gerakan memiringkan kepala dari Akaashi, tanpa memudarkan senyum sedikit pun. Dua mata masih terfokus tajam pada pria yang tepat berada di bawahnya; menghujani dengan kilatan tanpa main-main yang seolah mengucap __'Aku serius'.  
  
"......."  
  
Belum pernah Kuroo bangkit dari patah hati secepat ini.


End file.
